Keeping Secrets
by Gravity-Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the daughter of wealthy businessman Jude Heartfilia. Up until her senior year she has attended prestigious private schools, but not this year! Lucy is the new girl at Fairy Tail Public High School, and she's determined to make this year count. In order to do so, she hides her real lifestyle as a rich young girl. Eventual Nalu. Based off the Inside Girl books.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: **The first chapter of my newest fanfic! Hopefully the description isn't too confusing ^^'

Erm, nothing much to say about this. Hope you enjoy it! Keeping Secrets is rated T in case I want to add some fighting in the future xP Please review if you like it, give me advice, and don't be afraid to correct me if I mess something up! I love to hear your feedback!

Now then, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Lucy**

I sighed heavily as I pulled on a wrinkled gray tee-shirt, the least expensive shirt I could find in my wardrobe. It was the first day of my senior year. Up until now I had attended prestigious Northridge High, a private high school that only super rich families can afford. But not this year. I was sick of private schools. Being the daughter of a wealthy businessman was not as easy as it sounds. People were always trying to get close to me because of who my father was, so I didn't have any real friends. Not to mention the stuck up jerks that were always trying to pick me up for dates just because I inherited my mother's good looks. Against my father's advice, I had chosen to attend the local high school, Fairy Tail High.

I gave myself a once-over in the mirror of my large bedroom, and, deciding I looked presentable, grabbed my backpack from my bed and headed downstairs and out the door. Normally one of the menservants would drive me to school, but I wanted to look like a normal student, so I had decided to take the school bus instead. I'd never ridden a school bus before. I walked down the street until I spotted a group of high school kids who must be heading to FTH. Walking towards them, I began to feel nervous, but pushed the feelings away. i will not back out of this decision now.

I slowed my pace as I neared the group of students, suddenly ceiling self-conscious and wary. A short girl with shoulder-length blue hair glanced up from a book she was reading as I approached, and after a moment of speculation, gave me a friendly smile.

"Hello," she called out to me. "I don't recognize you. Are you new?"

I froze as the girl noticed me and returned her smile sheepishly, trying to hide my suspicion of new people. I could feel the other students staring at me, judging me silently. "Um, yes, I just transferred from Sabertooth," I responded. Sabertooth High was a rival school. I didn't want anyone to know how rich my family was. They'd probably moon over me more than the kids at Northridge did. "My name is Lucy..." I paused for a second. Not Heartfilia, at least not here. Too recognizable. "Lucy Heart." It was a horrible substitute, simply shortening my last name, but the blue-haired girl didn't seem to notice.

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail, Lu-chan!" the girl said cheerily. Lu-chan? What was that about? The girl continued without pausing. "My name is Levy McGarden. Pleased to meet you."

I nodded to 'Levy' and turned to look at something-anything-else. A few of the girls were still staring, including a blond girl that I didn't like at all. I didn't have to speak to her to know she wasn't worth speaking with. I shifted nervously under her gaze, my eyes trained on the ground in front of me, until he school bus pulled up and opened its doors for me.

I hung back as students filed onto the bus and climbed on last, glancing around for a place to sit. My gaze landed on the blue-haired girl, Levy, and she waved me over, patting the seat next to her. I gave her a grateful smile and eased into the seat with her.

Levy scooted towards the window and set her backpack on her lap to make room for me, fixing her headband before sighing contentedly. She turned to look at me. "So, Lu-chan, you transferred from Sabertooth, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I had to get a boundary exception to go there, but they wouldn't give me one this year." I shrugged. I'd created this story along with my scheme to live as a normal seventeen-year-old girl. I just hoped it was believable.

Levy nodded, seemingly taking the bait. "Fairy Tail is much better than Sabertooth, anyway," she said with a grin. "Who wants to be a Sabertooth Wildcat when you can be a Fairy Tail Fairy?" she chuckled to herself. Fairy Tail was known for their ridiculous mascot, which had been chosen by the school's first principal, Mavis Vermilion. I'd done my research on the school.

I laughed along with Levy. "Very true!" I agreed. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to stick with Levy for a while. She didn't seem to bad.

"What was Sabertooth like?" Levy asked suddenly, making me flinch. Crap. I didn't plan for something like this. "Err, t was... normal. Nothing special about it," I answered evasively.

Levy looked a bit disappointed, but shrugged it off. "Well, I guess that makes sense," she said, and I let out a small, inaudible sigh of relief.

"What's Fairy Tail like?" I asked to fill the awkward silence that followed Levy's question.

"It's great!" Levy replied with a smile. "You'll love it there. The people are really nice for the most part, as long as you don't get involved with the wrong group."

I tilted my head slightly in confusion. "'Wrong group'? What do you mean?" I asked.

Levy frowned and glanced at her knees. "There are some people who you really don't want to notice you. Take Ultear and Meredy for example. There's a couple of girls who you do not want to be on the bad side of. The last girl who tried to cross them ended up transferring to Sabertooth because they were so awful to her."

I bit my lip. "That's horrible," I murmured. Sure, people at Northridge could be mean, but never so much that you would actually transfer schools just to get away from them.

Levy shrugged. "I think it's mostly Ultear, Meredy seems pretty nice, but Ultear has her wrapped around her fingers. The girl adores her." she sighed. "But bad stuff aside, I can't wait to introduce me to my friends! I'm sure you'll love them!" she smiled brightly, changing the subject. "Cana can be a little... strange, but Jet and Droy are really nice, and I'm sure Wendy will adore you!"

I giggled at Levy. "I can't wait," I said, returning her smile. Suddenly the bus lurched to a stop, and the bus driver stood up. "Alright, everybody off, and have a good first day of school!" she gave us a smile, but it looked fake, and I frowned slightly as I followed Levy off of the school bus and onto the school campus. I glanced around at the students heading towards the large school doors and my eyes widened. Never before had I seen such diversity in people. At Northridge we all wore ugly school uniforms and no one dared to dye their hair pink, or green, or anything like that. Not unless it was naturally that color, of course. Levy giggled at my surprise and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the door.

"Come on, I'll help you find your classes!" she called happily, half-dragging me towards the doors.

That's when my public school life began.

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it! Chapter One of Keeping Secrets! The plotline is still a work in progress. The next chapter should introduce many new characters. Hopefully it'll get better, though I do like how this chapter turned out.

Anyway, please review if you liked it! As an aspiring writer, you're reviews are what help me to get better c:

If you like this, make sure to check out my other fanfics. Thank you!

~Grav


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: **Chapter Two! This is a quick update, I know, but don't expect it to be like this all the time. I'll probably write another chapter and then start to slow down a little lol

Anyway, thank you all for the kind reviews! c: I love to hear your feedback! Now then, on to the chapter!

* * *

Levy pulled me by the arm down the different hallways of Fairy Tail High School, chattering on about the highlights of the school. Unfortunately she was talking in run-on sentences and I could hardly understand what she was saying. Was she even speaking English anymore? It was hard to tell.

Levy finally stopped talking when we reached my locker. She glanced at my schedule, which she had stolen from me earlier, and double-checked the locker number. Well, stolen is a strong word, but you get the idea. I quickly tested the locker to make sure it opened and piled my supplies inside, grabbing the stuff I would need for my first class and closing the locker behind me. I turned to Levy, glancing at the schedule again.

"What's the fastest way to get to H204?" I asked, reading her the room number.

Levy snatched the paper from me once more. "H204? We have the same first period!" she exclaimed with a wide smile, and waved for me to follow her as she made her way down the hall and up a flight of stairs towards our destination. Levy walked into the classroom and immediately headed for the desks next ti the windows, plopping down in the third row and motioning for me to sit next to her. I obliged, setting my books and binders down before sitting down in the seat. There were a few other students there, including a pretty girl with long brown hair. When s spotted Levy she broke into a grin and moved her spot to the one behind Levy.

"'Morning!" she greeted, leaning back in her chair nonchalantly.

Levy smiled and glanced at me. "Lu-chan, this is Cana, a friend of mine," she said, gesturing to the girl.

Before I could answer, Cana frowned. "Oi, how come I don't get a nickname, Levy?" she asked, to which the bluenette rolled her eyes.

"Because when I try to give you one you reject it," she said matter-of-factly. "But that doesn't matter right now. Cana, this is Lucy. She transferred here from Sabertooth."

Cana turned to look at me for the first time. Her eyes looked me up and down, scrutinizing me, and I shifted awkwardly under her gaze. Finally, Cana gave a little grin and said, "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

I gave a little sigh of relief and was about to answer when something caught my eye. I blinked and glanced over Cana's shoulder at a boy at the back of the room. I think the reason he caught my eye was his very pink hair. I stared at the boy curiously; he was talking with a black-haired boy with very pale skin, and he nudged his friend in the side, both of them bursting out laughing.

Levy looked at my curiously, then turned and followed my gaze. A wide grin spread across her face. "Got your sights set on Natsu Dragneel?" she teased lightly. Cana attempted to stifle her laughter.

I blinked and tore my eyes from the pink-haired boy, feeling my face flush in embarrassment. "No one in Sabertooth has hair that color," I replied defensively. "I was curious, is all."

Levy giggled. "Of course you were," she replied with a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes in an attempt to ward off the blush creeping onto my cheeks. The guy had pink hair! Why would I want to date him? Besides, he didn't even seem to notice the rest of us. From the way he acted, I guessed he was probably a jock or something. They had a habit of getting on my nerves.

I sighed heavily and sat back in my seat as the class started. However, I couldn't help stealing a glance at Natsu during work time; it surprised me to see he was actually working and not goofing off like I thought he would. Levy sat in front of me, hard at work with her eyebrows furrowed and the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle and continued working on my schoolwork.

Class went by quickly after that and I quickly gathered up my books. I walked with Cana and Levy towards my next class, but soon they had to break off and go a different direction, leaving me on my own to find my class. I pulled out my schedule and scrutinized the map that my student guide had given me. Giving an impatient sigh, I flipped the map around, attempting to tell the top of the map from the bottom.

I was interrupted from my plight by a hand tapping my shoulder. I looked up, expecting to see Levy or Cana, or perhaps one of their friends, but instead came face to face with Natsu Dragneel.

"Are you Lucy Heart?" Natsu asked before I could get a word out.

For a moment I was confused but then remembered my new last name. "O-oh, yes, that's me," I said quickly with a small smile. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Natsu Dragneel," he began. I know who you are. "And you look like you might be lost. Need some help?" he gave a lopsided grin, running a hand through his pink hair. He had it spiked up wildly, and I must admit, it was adorable.

"Oh, uh, yes, thank you," I replied timidly, which was odd; I'm not timid at all. Maybe it was because Natsu was being such a gentleman. Where I come from, men are not nice. At least not genuinely. Most of them act fake for benefits. I held out my schedule to Natsu and he accepted it, glancing at it quickly.

"Go up the stairs here and takr a right, then a left," Natsu pointed out the stairwell as he gave me directions. "I had Bisca-sensei last year. Her room is at the end of the hall." he held out my schedule to me again.

I took the schedule and gave Natsu a grateful smile. "Thanks," I said.

"No prob," Natsu replied with a grin. "Well, I'll see you around, Luce!"

Luce? What was with the nicknames all of a sudden? But I couldn't help but smile and gave a little wave as I walked up the stairs. I touched my cheek briefly, aware of the heat creeping up my neck. Cute, motivated, gentlemanly, what more could a girl want in a guy?

I didn't see any of my friends again until lunch fourth period. I glanced around the cafeteria after buying my lunch, looking for a place to sit.

"Lu-chan!" That was unmistakably Levy calling me. I looked around and quickly spotted the bluenette sitting at a table with Cana and another girl I didn't recognize. She looked younger than the rest of us, I realized as I plopped my tray down next to Levy.

The mentioned girl looked up at me with wide purple eyes and smiled brightly, though she seemed timid about it.

Levy turned to me. "Lu-chan, this is Wendy Marvel-Dragneel. She's a year younger than us," she explained. "She's Natsu's step-sister, you know." she nudged me in the side and I glared at her.

"For the last time, Levy-chan, I don't like Natsu!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "I only spoke to him for like two minutes." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. Meanwhile, Cana was looking at me suspiciously.

"You didn't talk yo Natsu," she said. "Unless you saw him after class?"

I sighed and quickly explained how he had given me directions. Wendy blinked in surprise.

"Natsu-kun did that? He must be in a really good mood," she commented. "Or unusually observatory. Usually he's too dense to have a conversation with!" Wendy giggled at this.

"He's about as gentlemanly as a walrus," Cana agreed, sticking a forkful of noodles into her mouth. I could tell by Levy's sputtering she was trying her best not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, all I know is what I heard," I replied. "Natsu was very kind to me, and I appreciate that in a man." This just seemed to make my new friends laugh harder, but I ignored them, sipping nonchalantly at my soda.

Wendy covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled, a sound that made me want to reach over the table and squeeze her like a teddy bear. God, she was adorable. "Natsu-kun is really nice, but he's also really dense and insensitive," Wendy explained. "He's not very good at taking a hint."

I shrugged. "Well, it's not like I'll really ever talk to him again. He always seems busy with his other friends." Wendy just shrugged along with me.

Somehow I knew my statement was a lie.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Introducing Cana, Natsu and Wendy! In case you didn't get it, the black-haired, pale boy talking to Natsu in the classroom was Gray. I must admit I liked how the chapter turned out, even though Natsu wasa bit OOC

Eheh ^^' Well, I hope you like it anyway! Please review if you like it! I love to hear your feedback.

Thanks again!

~Grav


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **Hurray for three chapters! ;D

Welp, that's all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Keeping Secrets!

* * *

**Lucy**

I had gym right after lunch, not a good combination. I felt sluggish and irritated at having to exercise after I'd just eaten. Perhaps I could get a schedule change?

I was an alright athlete, I guess. I had played on the Northridge tennis team before I transferred, and was considered a pretty good player. Often I was assigned to teach rookies. I was not, however, a runner, and I could tell from the way I was wheezing while running laps around the indoor track.

I struggled to keep up with the other students, admiring the way Natsu-did I mention he was in my gym class?-was able to keep a steady pace at the front of the group along with the black-haired boy from earlier whom I had identified as Gray Fullbuster, one of Natsu's closest friends. He was already more than half a lap ahead of me as I trailed back with the other stragglers. I tried to keep my breathing even, remembering the breathing exercises I had learned while on the middle school track team. Breath in three steps, breath out three steps.

It was a lost cause, I was still hopelessly behind. I risked a glance behind me to see if there was anyone else struggling more than I was. There were a few other girls who obviously didn't care if they failed gym, and one chubby boy who probably didn't run. I cursed under my breath when I spotted none other than Natsu Dragneel behind me. He was almost a whole lap ahead of me now, meaning this was probably his last lap. Curse you, weak legs! Can't you move any faster?

While I was busy reprimanding my legs, I failed to notice my untied shoelace until I was tripping over it. I yelped in surprise and pitched forward, my arms flailing uselessly.

Except I never hit the ground. I heard a someone behind me yell and a strong arm wrapped around my waist, another hand on my shoulder, catching me. I let out a little gasp of surprise and turned my head to see who my savior was (Savior from what? Rug burn?), and caught a flash of pink hair out of the corner of my eye.

Natsu released my waist and steadied me, and I turned around to face him. "Natsu!" I exclaimed, though it was more like a whisper. I was out of breath. "Thanks for the save."

Natsu straightened up and brushed the hair from his face with a grin. "You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" he teased, but didn't wait for a reply. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, tugging me forward. "We'd better get moving," he said.

I groaned, dreading having to run again, but Natsu insistent hand tugging me forward didn't give me a choice, and I started running again. My legs ached from running, but I only had one lap left. I clenched my teeth in determination, and heard Natsu chuckle. I glanced at him in surprise. Aren't you done already?" I managed to ask in between ragged breaths.

Natsu shrugged. "I figured I'd keep you company. Besides, it's hilarious watching you try to run." he threw me a lopsided grin and I frowned. Had I not been running I would have crossed my arms. I didn't plan on falling again, however, so I just kept running. Somehow I managed to finish my last lap without dying of heart failure.

I let myself fall against the wall, breathing hard, closing my eyes and remembering to take deep breaths to recover faster. I wished Levy were here, or even Cana. It would be better than being by myself, anyway. I sighed and slid to the ground, stretching briefly before heading back to the locker rooms to change.

I walked out of the locker rooms five minutes later and headed towards my next class, Biology. Oh, how I hated Biology. I prayed to God there would be someone I knew in my class, and walked through the door. My eyes lit up when I spotted Levy and did a happy dance in my head as I made my way towards her.

Levy gave me a bright smile as I sat down next to her. "How were your other classes?"

"They were fine," I responded. "Nothing unusual."

Levy blinked at me and her smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "You're not telling me something," she said. "Is it something important? Is it about Natsu?"

I mentally face-palmed myself. Levy was like a mind reader. Then I had to look away, because my face was hot and I was sure I was blushing. "Well, I talked to Natsu during gym today, and he kind of kept me from face-planting," I confessed. "Nothing serious though." I quickly told her the story, and she looked excited.

"Wrong! It's super serious!" Levy insisted. "That is so romantic! It's like this one novel I read!"

I rolled my eyes and started working on my warm-up. Natsu was just nice, that's all. He also had good reflexes. But that's beside the point. He had no interest in me.

I blinked, realizing Levy was still talking. "...get married, have seven kids..."

I groaned. "You're giving me a headache," I muttered. "Natsu was just being a good friend. It's not like he proposed to me."

"Give it time," Levy insisted, but I pretended not to hear and went back to my warm-up. Levy giggled at me and then began her own work, letting go of the Natsu issue for now. When I was sure she wasn't looking, I let go of the frown I was holding and let the corners of my mouth crinkle into a smile. I could tell my face was still red.

I blinked at the sound of shuffling next to me and looked up to see Levy leaning into me. "You liiiike him," she murmured in a sing-song voice. I glared up at her from my papers and tried to ignore her laughter.

"I do not!" I insisted stubbornly, pouting, but it was obvious Levy would not be swayed. I sighed; sometimes she was even more stubborn than I was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I felt like there was a lot of cute scenes in this chapter x3 Natsu starts to sound a bit more like he should, but still sounds OOC... we'll have to change that latet. Anyway, I hope you liked! Please leave a review with advice, ideas, whatever you want!

Thanks again, Grav


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note: **I actually had Chapter Three finished before I uploaded it, i just forgot to actually upload it lol. So here's Chapter Four! Two updates in the same day! I hope you guys enjoy!

This chapter is from Natsu's point of view ;D

* * *

Natsu

"Wanna say that again, Ice Princess!" I taunted, glaring at the black-haired boy beside me. Gray and I were... not friends, but not really enemies. Frenemies? Maybe that's a good word for it.

Gray just grinned at me. "I will. You're hair is girly!" he taunted back, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Why you...!" I reached out to grab him but he was already running, laughing his face off. I growled but decided not to chase him; I'd have my revenge later. I was making a mental list of insults to call Gray later when I heard a yelp in front of me, and blinked, focusing on the sound. I spotted that new girl, Lucy, and it looked like she had tripped. Without thinking I lunged forward and grabbed her shoulder, wrapping my other arm around her waist to catch her.

Lucy turned, eyes wide, and looked at me. "Natsu!" she cried as I steadied her. "Thanks for the save."

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" I teased, but I glanced down at her fondly. She was cute when she was flustered like this. Before she could answer I reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her along. I didn't want to get caught slacking off. "We should get going," I urged, glancing back at the blonde.

Lucy groaned and allowed me to half-drag her down the straightaway before she finally started to run again. I smiled to myself and released her wrist as we approached the finish line. Technically we were supposed to stop here, but since I had lapped Lucy she must have had another lap, and I decided to accompany her.

Lucy glanced at me as we passed the line, looking confused. "Aren't you done already?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"I figured I'd keep you company," I answered. "Besides, it's hilarious watching you try to run." I grinned at her, though she didn't seem amused by this. She frowned at me, but it only made me smile at her more.

We finished the lap quickly and I saw Lucy swerve off to collapse against the wall. I chuckled to myself and spotted Gray heading towards me.

"Hey," he called, and I bumped fists with him. I had already forgotten about earlier, but it didn't matter anyway. This is what we did; I could never stay mad at him for long.

We headed down to the locker rooms, Gray teasing me about having a better time then me on our run, but I wasn't really listening. For some reason, I couldn't keep a certain blond-haired girl out of my thoughts. I shook my head; I shouldn't be thinking about her. I had a girlfriend already anyway. Lisanna was a great girl. Smart, nice, beautiful, everything I could ask for. I remembered how ecstatic I had been when she accepted my confession a year back, how happy I was that she returned my feelings, how good it was when she kissed me...

Gray snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Natsu! You with me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at my questioningly. I blinked at him, banishing all thoughts from my head, and realized I was smiling like an idiot. A love-struck idiot, that is.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Lisanna," I replied with a sheepish laugh. I ran a hand through my salmon-colored hair (salmon, not pink!) and walked into the locker room after Gray. I quickly changed out of my gym clothes and back into my school clothes.

Gray glanced at my curiously. "By the way, what was up with that blond chick? I've never seen her before," he asked.

"Lucy?" I answered. "She's just a friend. It's her first day, so I was making friendly conversation." I smirked. That probably sounded super sappy, but it was the truth. I grabbed my books from my locker and waited for Gray to finish getting dressed. He always took forever, and it made me wonder why it was so easy for him to strip when it took so long to get dressed. Gray had a reputation as a stripper and an exhibitionist, thought usually I or one of my friends could top him before he showed anything serious.

Gray grabbed his stuff and met me at the door, and we headed towards our next class, Study Hall. I mainly used it as a free period, but sometimes it was useful for getting ahead on homework.

Lisanna was waiting for me at the door like she always did, and I kissed her on the cheek as I reached her. "'Morning," I greeted her with a grin.

Lisanna giggled and gave me a peck on the cheek in return, slipping her hand into mine. "Good morning, Natsu, Gray," she answered, flashing Gray a smile.. God, she was so cute when she smiled like that. The three of us went to our usual seats and sat down, Lisanna pulling out a homework sheet like she always did when we were in Study Hall.

We were silent for a moment, then Gray cleared his throat. "Lisanna, have you met the new girl yet?" he asked, leaning on his desk with his head resting on the palm of his hand. "She's in our grade, and in my opinion, she's pretty hot." He grinned.

Lisanna looked up from her work. "A new girl," she echoed, completely ignoring Gray's comment on Lucy's appearance completely. "No, I haven't met her! What's her name?"

"Lucy Heart," I chimed in. "I met her earlier. She seems nice."

Lisanna glanced at me and smiled. "Oh? I can't wait to meet her!" she said cheerfully.

"Natsu rescued her from severe rug burn last period," Gray said suddenly, and I looked up in surprise. Gray kept talking, "She tripped, but Natsu caught her. It was very gentlemanlike." he flashed me a teasing grin, knowing I hated being called "gentlemanlike". It just didn't sound very masculine.

"Shut up, Gray," I muttered, and attempted to think of an excuse as to why I had done what I'd done.

Lisanna beat me to it, though. She hugged my arm, giggling. "That's my Natsu," she said, looking up at me with a heart-melting smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her and leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips.

Gray made a retching sound and pretended to throw up in the trash can, pulling me from my moment. I drew back from Lisanna, glaring at Gray. "Please, like you don't imagine kissing Juvia every day." I said.

I saw Gray flinch and his cheeks turned bright red. "I-I do not!" he retorted defiantly, scowling. "She's so creepy, the way she stalks me all the time!"

Juvia was the pretty, yes admittedly very creepy, bluenette with an obsession with Gray. However, she was quite nice, and I could see why Gray would be so interested in her, even if Gray would never admit it,

Lisanna giggled. "Well, I hope you two get together soon! I can totally see it, So adorable!"

I laughed at her comment. "You sound like Mirajane!" I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her. Lisanna, eccentric older sister was the self-proclaimed school matchmaker, and she was always telling Gray that he and Juvia would make a perfect couple.

Gray flushed even darker and muttered something under his breath, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. He purposefully averted his eyes from mine and Lisanna's.

Lisanna raised her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles and leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I stroked her hair nonchalantly. It was short but amazingly fine and soft, exactly how you would think when you looked at it.

We all sat in silence for the rest of the period, working on homework or playing games on our phones or whatnot. When the bell rang, I quickly gathered up my books and Lisanna and I headed out of the classroom and down the hall towards the cafeteria for lunch. I chatted and laughed with Lisanna, my hand around her waist, until we turned the corner, My smile instantly faded as I spotted something I was definitely not expecting to see, I spotted a girl with blond hair, sitting with her face in her hands, visibly shaking and surrounded by other girls, including my ex-girlfriend, Sue and Gray's former love interest, Ultear. I stared at Sue in shock and then down at the girl who was the victim of whatever attack Sue had launched on her. Immediately I recognized the girl,

"Lucy?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Introducing Lisanna, Sue and Ultear! Yes, Sue and Ultear are the villains of this fanfic. Sorr for you Sue and Ultear lovers!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you, love you guys :D

~Grav


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for taking so long to update this! I've been really sick for the last week and I really didn't feel like writing anything. I've also been working on starting a novel, so balancing that with this may slow my updates down.

Well anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

I stared at Sue, then down at Lucy, who had one hand covering her eye. Sue looked stricken, caught red-handed in her crime. "Natsu!" she cried. "I can explain-"

"Shut up!" I snapped, glaring at her. "Get out of here, before I get you into real trouble!"

Sue looked like she wanted to argue, but she just scowled and clenched her teeth together, then spun around, flipping her hair at me melodramatically, and stalked off. Ultear followed her, with her friend, if you can call her that, Meredy, right on her heels.

I stooped down beside Lucy. "Lucy! Are you hurt?" I asked, concerned.

Lucy looked up, withdrawing her hand from her eye, which looked a bit bloodshot but otherwise fine. "Hurt?" she repeated. "No, I'm fine."

Lisanna, who had remained silent through the ordeal, kneeled down beside me. "Your eye," she murmured, touching Lucy's cheek gently.

Lucy blinked and reached up to touch her eye. "Oh, that? It's nothing, just my contact," she replied, and held out the little plastic lens.

"Did they try to hurt you at all?" I asked, practically begging to be filled in on the story.

"They tried to," Lucy answered. "But I grew up learning matrial arts. One of them managed to poke me in the eye, and it moved my contact. It just hurt for a minute, but I'm fine now." she gave me a small smile and stood up, dusting off her skirt with one hand while the other held the contact lens gently. She glanced at it and sighed. "I'll have to go wash this before I put it back in," she said.

I sighed, relieved that Lucy wasn't hurt at all, but worry nagged at my stomach. "What did they want from you?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. There was no reason for Sue to want to attack Lucy like this.

Lucy just shrugged. "They said something about me being the new girl, but I didn't really pay attention," she answered nonchalantly, as if getting attacked my three girls in the hallway at school was old news for her. "I think she said something about you, too, but again, not listening." she rolled her eyes and shrugged.

I groaned, feeling a little sick. "Sue used to be my girlfriend," I said with a sigh. "Now she thinks everyone's out to get her, just because I dumped her." I rolled my eyes. "She can be such a drama queen. One reason why I dumped her."

"Oh, I see," Lucy said softly, and turned around, refusing to meet my gaze. I blinked at her in confusion; had I said something offensive to her? Before I could ask what was wrong, Lucy spoke again. "I should go take care of my contact, I'll see you guys later." then she took off down the hall at a brisk walk, not bothering to look back or wave, or anything for that matter.

I blinked at Lucy in confusion, then sighed and heaved myself to my feet, leaning over to help Lisanna up as well. "Should we check on her?" I asked.

Lisanna paused, then shook her head. "She's probably shaken up," she said. "Let's head on to lunch, we can find Lucy later."

I nodded and turned, walking towards the cafeteria.

For the entire lunch period I was a little down in the dumps, playing with my food instead of eating it and staring at the table thoughtfully. I had quite a bit on my mind.

"...Natsu, are you even listening to me?"

I was jerked from my thoughts by Gajeel, the tall, black-haired man with far too many piercings. "Hm?" I replied boredly.

"I asked if you were going to basketball practice today," Gajeel said. "You've been spacing out all day, Salamander."

I cracked a grin at Gajeel's odd nickname for me. He would never tell me how he came up with it, but it stuck. "Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind today," I replied.

"We heard about Lucy and Sue," Gray said, butting into the conversation. "That sucks, having to deal with her and Ultear again." he wrinkled his nose distastefully. "They can be so cruel sometimes."

"When we saw her she seemed alright," Lisanna assured Gray, brushing her shoulder against mine. It was an oddly comforting action.

A girl with long white hair leaned her elbows on the table. "What do you think Sue was up to?" she asked.

"Mira, you're such a gossip," I teased, feeling a little like my old self, and Lisanna giggled. The two girls were sisters, as was obvious from their nearly identical faces and matching white hair and skin.

"I just want to know what's going on," Mira insisted, pouting at me. "Especially if my little sister is going to be involved." she glanced at Lisanna nervously. "I don't want her getting hurt."

I put my arm around Lisanna's shoulders and held her tightly to me. "I'll protect her, don't worry," I told her with a reassuring smile. Lisanna blushed but didn't struggle, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she murmured, closing her eyes. I just chuckled at her fondly.

Gajeel cleared his throat awkwardly, as he always did when Lisanna and I 'made lovey-dovey faces', or so he said. "So what about the girl, then?" he asked.

"Lucy?" I replied. "Well, she went to the bathroom to put her contact back in, and Lisanna and I were going to check up on her later."

"Poor Lucy," Mira said. "Having this happen to her, and after only a few days. Maybe it's because she's from Sabertooth? Some people can get really nasty with people from rival schools." That wasn't entirely false. There have been some big fights happen between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth students simply because they were from separate schools. But Sue didn't seem like the kind of girl to do it for that reason. She was a transfer from Raven Tail, a school from another district, after all.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well, the important thing is that Lucy is okay," I said.

The others at the table nodded agreement and moved onto other topics, but my mind was still on Lucy. I was puzzled over why Sue and Ultear would do something so underhanded as to attack a seemingly defenseless girl in the hallway in school. "I hope she's alright," I murmured.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kind of a crappy ending, I know. I was tired and wanted to finish it xD Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter of Keeping Secrets! I hope you guys like! Not much to say about this, so... enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and groaned, covering my face with my hands. Was I stupid or something? I must have been, to run away from my friends like that. I carefully washed off the contact lens and replaced it in my eye, blinking a few times for good measure. The eye Sue had caught with her fingers was red and bloodshot, but other than that I looked fine. Well, that and my depressed and angry expression. I tended to give away my emotions in my expressions. I splashed some water on my face and forced myself to calm down, taking deep breaths and slowing my racing heartbeat.

This was all Sue's fault. I didn't even know why she had assaulted me, but I knew it couldn't be good. I vaguely remembered something she said about Natsu, but I had been quite distracted at the time.

I straightened myself up and grabbed my books, letting out a long, drawn-out sigh as I examined myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I frowned and left the bathroom anyway, heading for my history class. Levy was there. I would talk to her about it. No doubt she already knew. How do you bring up a subject like that? "Hey, Levy, I got assaulted by three crazy teenaged girls this morning! How was your day?"

I shook my head and frowned angrily as I made my way down the hall, ignoring the stares of people around me. I probably looked ready to murder someone. This was definitely not the ideal first day of school.

I only began to calm down when I reached the history room and walked inside, quickly spotting Levy in our usual spots along with Cana and Wendy. I smiled; this was my favorite class because of them.

Wendy looked up as I entered and waved to me with a bright smile. I cracked a small smile in return and walked over to them, taking my usual seat and sighing loudly. "Hey guys," I murmured.

"Hey," Cana greeted me. "So, give us the scoop! We heard about Sue."

Levy nodded. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" she fretted.

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine. I took martial arts as a kid, so I can hold my own pretty well." I didn't mean it to sound like I was bragging, just letting her know I was alright and that she could stop fussing over me like an overprotective mother.

"Details!" Cana demanded, and I giggled at her enthusiasm. Sometimes, she could be such a gossip.

I thought for a minute. "Well, it was like this…"

_I made my way down the crowded hallways of my new school, glancing at my map to confirm I was heading in the correct direction. I tucked the piece of paper into my pocket and balanced my books on one hip as I made my way down, dodging other students heading in the opposite direction.. I sighed softly, contentedly. So far today has been a pretty good first day. Or at least, I thought so until someone reached out and yanked me by the elbow, into the girl's locker room._

_I yelped in surprise as I was pulled from the stream of students and into the locker room. I heard the door slam closed behind me and out of the corner of my eye I spotted a girl with shoulder length brown hair. The girl grabbed my other arm and shoved me against the wall. I was still baffled from being attacked randomly in the hallway.]_

_"Do you know who I am?" the girl murmured, her voice low and menacing._

_I frowned as I studied the girl's face. "A weirdo who attacks strangers in the hall?" I suggested. Perhaps that wasn't the best choice of words. The girl's hand tightened around my arm and I winced. That was probably going to leave a bruise. She had a lot of strength in her rather tiny body._

_"I don't appreciate the smart talk," she growled. "My name is Sue. You've probably heard of me."_

_Sue? That was Natsu's ex, right? "Ah, you're the one Levy told me about! What can I do for you?" I attempted to act civil despite the fact that she was attacking me, but doubted it would last long. I could already feel my impatience and annoyance building up._

_Sue scowled at me. "In case you didn't know, I rule the school here, and you've been getting out of line." she said, her eyes narrowing. "You need to learn your place."_

_I rolled my eyes, not really listening. "That's nice, but what exactly did I do? Got to my classes on time, talked to some people, yadda yadda yadda." I looked at the clock on the wall. Speaking of classes, I was late for Creative Writing. Darn, I was looking forward to that class. Maybe if I hurried I could catch the end of the class? I frowned in thought, then remembered that Sue was still there._

_"...Natsu. Wait, are you even listening to me?" she looked pretty angry. Whoops, guess I spaced out. That happens sometimes._

_"Sorry, I was too busy worrying about how I'm going to explain my failure to make it to class on time," I replied snarkily. "I hope you don't plan to make me miss the only class I actually wanted to go to." I looked Sue straight in the eye. Was this meant to scare me?_

_Sue looked ready to punch me. If she did, that would probably hurt. It's been a long time since I practiced my martial arts. Three years, to be exact. "Cut that crap!" she growled. "If you won't listen to reason, that I'll have to force you!"_

_As if on cue, I saw two other girls appear from behind the locker bays. Were they trying to make this into a dramatic performance? How corny. "So, that's Ultear and Meredy?" I asked. I figured they were the gang of troublemakers Levy had warned me about this morning._

_Ultear and Meredy were both silent, walking up to me, each of them taking one of my arms and pinning them to the wall. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. "Sorry, no thanks," I said, and decided to see how good my skills still were. I yanked my wrists forward and slipped easily between the two of them. yanking my wrists free with some difficulty, though not much, I noted. Then I took a step back and admired their look of surprise before pushing open the door._

_"Don't just stand there, get her!" Sue yelled, and I heard her footsteps behind me. I don't know why I didn't run. I might have been able to outrun her. Maybe. Then again, I was a horrible runner. The point is, I didn't run. Perhaps it was my pride getting in the way, but I allowed Sue to grab my arm again, this time pushing my against the lockers. I noticed a second early that she had drawn her hand back and fisted it, and I ducked right as her hand collided with the lockers behind me. I heard her yell and mutter a long string of curse words._

_"You bitch!" she screamed, and I felt her fingers skim across the front of my face. Did she just try to slap me? Good thing my reflexes were so good. I flinched; my eye was stinging badly, like someone had poked it hard._

_"Ow, watch where you're poking those fingers!" I yelled, letting my anger bubbled over a bit as I covered my stinging eye with my hand. She probably moved my contact lens, the bastard. Those things hurt when they moved._

_Sue looked baffled for a moment, and I spotted the lens on the ground and stooped down to pick it up, running my finger over it to clear the dirt away._

_"What are you…" Sue murmured, then froze. I looked up and spotted someone at the end of the hall._

_"Lucy?!" It was Natsu, standing in the hall with another girl holding onto his arm. She looked just as surprised as he did, so I deducted she wasn't with Sue and her gang._

"...And then Natsu scared away Sue and her gang, and I came to class," I finished.

Levy was staring at me with a mixture of surprise and awe. "You're the stupidest, craziest, bravest person I've ever met," she said.

Cana nodded agreement. "You didn't even bother to take a whack at her yourself?" she said. "I would've beaten her to a bloody pulp and left her for the wolves."

I chuckled at my friends. "Yeah, I know, but if I don't hit back, I can't get in trouble, right?" I pointed out. Sue definitely deserved to be beat up, but I knew if I left a scratch on her she would go crying to one of the teachers telling them I attacked her, not the other way around.

Levy nodded thoughtfully. "You thought this all out," she said.

I nodded. "Sue busted her hand on the lockers trying to hit me, though, if you were curious," I said, and glanced at Cana comically.

Cana fist-pumped, a stupid-looking grin on her face. "That's my girl! Let her beat herself up!" she cheered. I just shook my head. Cana was hopeless.

"Anyway, I don't think she'll give me any more trouble," I said. "She seemed pretty upset when Natsu showed up, though, and she was stammering pretty badly. If I had actually been paying attention, she said something about Natsu. Maybe I should have listened more closely…" I trailed off, thinking.

Levy rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're hopeless, Lucy," she muttered. "You let Sue try to beat you up and didn't bother to remember why she did it?"

I shrugged. "It didn't seem like a big deal," I replied. "It wasn't that hard to deal with the three of them, and I think they learned their lesson, so case closed, right?"

"No, not right!" Levy said, her voice escalating. "Sue is not someone you mess with lightly like you did. She once kicked a girl in the knee for wearing the same shoes as her, and she didn't even get caught. The poor girl was in a wheelchair for three months!" Levy looked me straight in the eye, concern and worry in her gaze. "I don't want them to hurt you, Lucy. Because they will if you let them. No doubt this only made Sue angrier."

"You were kind of a bitch to her," Cana agreed, sitting down on her desk and crossing her legs casually. "At least you didn't directly insult her, or you'd be in more trouble."

I sighed and rested my head on my hand, propping it up on the desk. "Relax, guys, I can take care of myself," I said, attempting to soothe their nerves. Mostly Levy though, Cana seemed pretty laid back. "I promise, I won't go picking a fight with Sue or her friends."

Levy seemed to calm down a bit at this. "You'd better not, or you'll hear from me," she replied, jerking a thumb at herself. "I won't be happy if I find out you encouraged Sue and she crippled you or something horrible like that."

I giggled at her comment, even though I knew it wasn't supposed to be funny. "Alright, I'll remember that," I said with a small smile.

* * *

**And there you have it. Sue is such a villain in this story, I almost feel bad for making her the bad guy... almost c; Hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys!**


End file.
